Episode 07
This is of the Beastars anime. Synopsis Official - Plot Anime/Manga Differences *Legom's side-story was moved to before Haru's time with Louis in the anime. *In the manga, the koala clerk who uses Legom's eggs is male. In the anime, it's female. *In the manga, the teacher giving the lecture that Legom attends is male. In the anime, the teacher giving the lecture in the class is female. *The classroom Legosi and Legom attend together is completely different in the anime. *In the manga, the box Legosi has his egg sandwiches in is a transparent plastic carton. In the anime, the box that holds Legosi's sandwiches in is white cardboard with a different symbol upon its top. *Legom's mental image of her joy is somewhat different in the anime then it is in the manga. *In the manga, Legom is seen dressed in a nightgown when she analyses her eggs on the bed. In the anime, Legom has charts and graphs on the wall next to her bed as well as a scale and a clam for weighing and measuring her eggs while sitting on her bed and in her school attire. *Legom's current meeting with the shop clerk who give her a raise is absent from the anime. *In the manga, Legom passes by two male felines who appear to be friends in her run. In the anime, the two feline students Legom passes by in her run are a male and female who appear to be a couple. *In the manga, Legom looks at the clock on her phone when she notices Legosi eating a rice cake instead of any sandwiches made with her eggs. In the anime, Legom gazes at the clock above the projector screen of the classroom when she notices Legosi eating a donut instead of the sandwiches with her eggs. *In the manga, two students are seen giving each other a high-five near Legosi and Jack as they converse on who Legosi is eating something different in addition to two goat students in front of them. They are absent from the anime when Jack and Legosi talk. *In the anime, when Legom falls over her papers fly off her desk. *The scene where Legom's fellow hen tries cheering her up in the manga is absent in the anime. *In the manga, the sign on the koala clerk's station warning about watching out for small animals is in English. In the anime, the sign is in Japanese except for the "PLEASE" part at the end. *In the manga, Legom swears to continue making better eggs each time. In the anime, she believes that her eggs have already become the best ever. *In the anime, Haru's internal image starts out with the drawings of flowers until the scene becomes like out of the original Evangelion from the final two episodes. *In the the anime, Haru's imagination has her walking over and through water with even the trees turning to water when she touches them. *In the anime, Louis and Haru have a blanket that covers them to beneath their arms as the two make love in the greenhouse. *Haru's line of calling Louis "heavy" is absent in the anime. *In the manga, Haru describes Louis's face as looking lonely. In the anime, Haru views Louis's expression as sad. *In the manga, Louis' bleeding head is much worse then it is in the anime. *The money Louis attempts to bribe Haru with in her flashback are designed and held differently in the anime then they were in the manga. *In the manga, Haru states that she is not scared of Louis' predicament that she would accept the bribe. In the anime, Haru states she is not desperate for money that she would let Louis's blood drive her away. *Haru's discussion with Louis as she helps him tend to his wound is absent in the anime. *In the manga, Louis feels unworthy to pursue a female with his antlers gone. *In the anime, Louis is seen having a good amount of muscle when his shirt is missing. *In the manga, when Haru says she prefers Louis's love over money he merely pats her on the head while turning his own away from her gaze. In the anime, when Haru admits she prefers love over money Louis affectionately embraces her and rubs her. *Louis's lamenting about how society would not accept his and Haru's relation is trimmed in the anime. *In the manga, Louis opens the door to find Legosi on the other side. In the anime, Louis opens the curtain on the door to see Legosi about to knock. *In the manga, Louis greets Legosi after he is asked why he is there. In the anime, Legosi asks Louis why he is at the greenhouse before being greeted. *In the manga, Louis briefly thinks of Legosi as a "sad wolf" for possibly being toyed with by Haru. In the anime, Louis thinks of Legosi as an "unlucky male" who does not understand how Haru operates. *Legosi's internal thoughts of recognizing the scent on Louis is absent in the anime. *In the manga, Louis asks Legosi if there is a particular girl he likes which Legosi states he does not know. In the anime, when Louis asks Legosi if he has ever liked a girl before Legosi states he does not understand concepts of romance. *In the manga, it is implied Louis only told Legosi to go Juno just to get him out of the way, In the anime, it is implied that Louis encourages Legosi to go with Juno because it could help them both due to their loneliness. In addition, Louis claims Juno's looks have made her popular in the manga whereas he claims they have made others envious of her in the anime. *In the manga, Legosi is tending to the lights on the floor in the drama club. In the anime, Legosi works on the lights while standing up in the drama club room. *In the manga, when Legosi reflects on Gouhin's words he envisions Gouhin's face. In the anime, Legosi envisions a drifting away Haru as he thinks on Gouhin's advice. *In the manga, Legosi muses on whether or not he should adhere to "natural order". *In the manga, Juno appears to Legosi's left. In the anime, she lays at Legosi's right. *In the manga, Legosi curls into himself in surprise when he notices Juno. In the anime, he backs away slightly in surprise at Juno's surprise appearance. *In the manga, Juno states that the female members of the drama club avoid her. In the anime, she states all the other members of the drama club avoid her. *In the manga, Juno states her role in the Meteor Festival is that of a female Tyrannosaurus. *In the anime, Legosi turns on the lights to the room before having Juno show off her dance moves. *In the anime, Legosi actually smiles as he teaches Juno how to improve her dance. *Legosi briefly asking Juno if he is being vague with his instruction and Haru's assurance that he is not is absent from the anime. *In the manga, Juno internally states that when two members of the same species synchronize their breathing then their "harmony" is like "none other". *In the manga, pup Legosi speaks in Jack's flashback. In the anime, he is silent in Jack's internal thoughts. Additionally, Jack inward blames himself in his panic as he did not mean to find the porn magazine Legosi got from Gouhin which he kept locked up in the manga. *In the manga, Legosi is staring at his phone as Jack tries to talk to him. In the anime, Legosi is tending to a pet stag-beetle while Jack tries to get answers from him. *In the anime, there is a drawing of a wolf that resembles Paru Itagaki's sketches drawn over Legosi's bed with something inscribed next to it. In addition, there is a television in the dorm room in the anime. *Jack's tail wags as he tries to talk to Legosi in the manga where it does not in the anime. *In the manga, Legosi's foot strikes Jack's neck. In the anime, Legosi's kick hit's Jack's chest. *In the manga, Legosi appears aggressive at Jack's discovery. In the anime, Legosi just appears embarrassed and panicked and even covers his mouth after Jack's panicked pleading. *In the manga, Legosi internally feels he may die of embarrassment. *In the anime, Legosi even refers to his fixation on Haru as causing him nothing but pain. In the manga, Legosi recalls Gouhin's words once more. *In the manga, Legosi feels he is returning to his "predatory nature". In the anime, Legosi feels he is returning to his "original self". *Kai expresses how he needs water different in both the anime and manga as he works with Legosi. *Legosi's trip to the water faucet is absent in the anime. *There are less people surrounding Legosi in his next meeting with Haru in the anime then there are in the manga. *The scene of Legosi delivering water to Kai for the paint is absent in the anime. *In the manga, Legosi is painting the dinosaur at the bottom while on a tarp when noticing Haru and Louis right across from him. In the anime, Legosi is painting at the top of scaffolding on the dinosaur structure and sees Louis and Haru together from above. *In the anime, Legosi internally pleads Haru to stop making such happy faces; that it only causes him more pain then his thoughts on her already cause. This shows in the anime that Legosi hates his fixation on Haru yet desires it at the same time. *In the manga, the scene ends with Legosi wiping the spilled paint against his face which reveals one of his fangs on a side. In the anime, Legosi reveals all his fangs without having to push his lip up with his paint covered hand as it brushes his cheek. Category:Episodes